The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in a vacuum steel casting system and more particularly to a regulation cylinder for the prevention of scatter of molten steel droplets which occurs when the molten steel is poured into a mold placed in a vacuum chamber.
It is a well known fact that, in a vacuum steel casting system, when the molten steel is poured into a mold placed within a vacuum chamber through a nozzle provided in the bottom of a vessel which is put on the lid of the vacuum chamber and in which the molter steel is contained, the molten steel scatters thereabout to fall in a state of droplets. Therefore, in order that the droplets be poured into the mold properly it is necessary to mount in the lid a molten steel droplet scatter regulation cylinder directly beneath the nozzle to collect the droplets. In this case the molten steel which flows along the inner wall of the scatter regulation cylinder finally solidifies at the lower end portion of the cylinder due to the temperature drop to adhere there, and the solidified steel grows to a large block as time elapses. However, as the result of the growth, should the block of solidified steel thus grown drop into the molten steel in the mold the internal properties of the steel ingot thus produced deteriorate remarkably whether the drop occurs during the pouring or after the completion of the pouring.
Therefore it has been a matter of utmost concern in the field of art to solve this difficulty inherent to the conventional molten steel droplet scatter regulation cylinders.